The Proof of Love
by Taiora Love
Summary: King Kamiya and King Takenouchi have a plan to unite their lands. Have their children wed. But what happens when Prince Taichi falls in love with the wrong Takenouchi daughter? *TAIORA*
1. The Princess is Home

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon._

_Ages of Takenouchi children:  Sustain-19 Melandra-16 Sora-15 Tasia-8 Burlan-5_

_Ages of Kamiya children:  Taichi-16 Hikari-11_

            Burlan was running through the halls.  Mother had always yelled at him and Tasia for running inside the castle.  But he never listens.  He would never get into major trouble since he was the youngest and the only boy.  He's mom took pity on him because of that.  He reached the room of his eldest sister, Sustain.  He then knocked anxiously on the door.

            "Come in."  Burlan opened the door with a big smile on his face.  He saw his three sisters, Sustain, Sora, and Tasia, all on the bed.

            "Guess what!"  The three girls gave the young boy a confused look.  "Mela's home!" Smiles came upon the girls faces.   The girls then jumped off the bed.  Tasia and Burlan dashed down the hall while Sora and Sustain walked as fast as they could but yet remain ladylike.

            When they reached the bottom of the staircase, the children saw their parents with their sister, Melandra.  There was also another man with them, King Kamiya.

            As soon as she had reached them, Tasia jumped into her sister's arm and welcomed her home.   Sora and Sustain curtsied to the king.

            "Hello, your majesty."  They both greeted the man.  King Kamiya gave them both a smile.

            "My, My.  I am so amazed that each time I see you girls, you are more beautiful than before.  The two princesses then blushed a light red.

            "I hoped my daughter behaved herself," King Takenouchi asked the other king.

            "Of course, like a perfect princess.  And a perfect daughter-in-law."  King Kamiya said with a smile.

            "Sustain, Sora.  Why don't you help Melandra unpack?  Tasia and Burlan, I believe you two have tutoring to be at," Queen Takenouchi commented.  Like the good children they were, they obeyed their mother.  But not before a couple of groans and complaining from the two youngest, Tasia and Burlan.

*Melandra's Room*

            "Mela, tells us everything!"  Sora sat on the edge of her sister's bed.  Sustain then gave her a look, telling Sora to get up and pack.  And Sora did just that, while listening to what her sister had to say about being over at the Kamiya's castle.

            "It was great.  The land is beautiful.  The castle is just breathtaking.  The king and queen were the kindest, as well as princess Hikari."

            "What about Prince Taichi, your future husband?" Sora smiled.  Mela's face was turned into disappointment.

            "He is about the rudest person I ever met!  You can defiantly tell that he doesn't want to be married to me.  And that's fine by me after the way he behaved while I was there."

            "Really, what happen?"  Sustain sat on the bed, as long with Sora.  They were all done packing.

            "He completely ignored me!  He never talked to me only when his parents made him.  And he didn't spend anytime with me.  He was mostly with his friend, Prince Yamato."

            "I'm so sorry, Mela."   Sustain gave her sister a hug.

            "I was really excited about this engagement.  I heard so many stories about him.  That he was the most handsome and bravest prince around.  Which is all true. But I don't want to be married to someone who doesn't want to be around me!  Why doesn't he want to?  What's wrong with me?  Am I ugly or what?"  She then started to cry.

            "Shh, no you're not ugly and there is nothing wrong with you.  Maybe he just didn't like the idea of being forced to marry.  A lot of people don't like arranged marriages.  Plus he's a man.  All men don't want to settle down and behave.  Which they have to do, after they get married."  Sustain tried her best to comfort her little sister.

            "He's not worth it, Mela!  Just tell mother you don't like him and mother will listen to you.  After all you're her favorite," Sora stated.  Melandra shot her sister a look.  Sora tired to defend herself.

            "Hey, it's a good thing because mother can convinced father to call it off.  Father is the one who wants you two to wed so that his and Kamiya's land can unite."

            "You really think they can call it off?"  Mela asked with a little bit of hope.

            "I'm pretty sure.  Ask mother tonight."

            Queen Takenouchi cradled her daughter in her arms.  Melandra was deeply crying.

            "Hush my child," She said with her angelic voice.

           "Mother, I just can't marry him.  I can't live the rest of my life with someone who won't love me like I should be love.  Please mother!  Talk to father and tell him to call off this stupid engagement."

            "Melandra, darling, maybe Prince Taichi was just a bit nervous.  Give him a second chance.  We are going to the Grand Ball next week.  Let's see how he acts then.  If he still ignores you then I will talk to father about canceling the engagement."  Melandra released from her mother's arm.  She had a gigantic smile on her face.

            "Really mother?"  She then gave her a big old hug.  She then pulled away from her mother.

            "Mother, what's the Grand Ball?  Is it just like any old ball?"

            "No, it's not just a plain old ball.  This ball is special.  This ball only happens once every twenty-five years.  All the kings and queens with their children attend this ball.  When I went it was just wonderful.  The castle was decorated beautifully.  I thought I was in heaven.  I had the grandest time.  Trust me, my daughter; you won't ever forget the night of the Grand Ball, which they clam, anything can happen."

*Kamiya's land*

            A blonde boy was leaning against a tree, eating an apple.  He looked out in the distance, where he saw a horse and his rider.  The boy smiled.  The horse then stopped in front of him.

            "About time, Taichi."  The brown haired rider got down from the horse.

            "Sorry, Yamato, I was getting another lecture."

            "About what?"  Yamato then threw away the core of his apple as far off as he could.

            "Well Princess Melandra complained to my sister that I didn't pay attention to her while she stayed here.  And like the good snitch my sister is, she told my mother."

            "That's why brothers are better.  Girls have a need to talk and talk and talk.  It's annoying!"  Taichi laughed at Yamato's comment.

            "It gets worst.  Now my mother told me that I have to spend the entire time with the princess at the Grand Ball."  Taichi shook his head.  Yamato then got an evil smirked on his face.

            "Did she say you have to spend it alone?"

            "No, she didn't."

            "Well, then your mother can't blame you if the princess doesn't want to be with you at the ball."

            "What are you planning, Yamato?"  Taichi cocked an eyebrow.

            "My friend, you know that I can be a great woman repellant as well as a great woman magnet," Yamato laughed.

            "Now I'm even more afraid to go to the ball."  

            "You know what they say about the Grand Ball, anything can happen.  So that means it can even be possible to get you out of that stupid engagement."

            "Well, that's pretty impossible thing that could happen."

            "Why are you in this engagement anyways?"

            "My father and King Takenouchi have been close friends.  So they want to unite their land into one by having me marry one of his daughters."

            "Daughters?  How many are there?"

            "I think there are four but I guess since Princess Melandra's my age, she was the one that was chosen to be engage by me."

            "Why don't you like her?   She wasn't ugly or anything when I saw her."

            "I can't explain why but just trust me when I say that she isn't the one for me, someone else is, I believe."  Yamato laughed.  "What?"  The blonde boy coughed.

            "Um, nothing.  Just the way you said that.  It didn't sound like Taichi at all!"

            "What do you me, it didn't sound like me?"

            "Just forget it, come on let's go!  We need to go to town remember?"  He then jumped onto his house and rode off.

            "Hey Yamato Ishida! Come back here! I'm not done talking with you!"  Taichi yelled to him.  He then got on his house and followed Yamato in the distance.

_Hee__ Hee!  Like they said, anything can happen at the Grand Ball, which my next chapter will be about!  ^_^ Hoped you enjoyed my first chapter of The Proof of Love.  I already got the whole story plot with this story and trust me this story will get more interesting.  This is only chapter one!  I actually had a dream about this fic a while back but it was a Sorato, not a Taiora (don't ask me why, I'm a little shock too _!  But that doesn't mean that I am a Sorato fan deep down inside!  No, it doesn't!)  But it took me awhile to finally get it up.  So here it is!_


	2. The Grand Ball

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon._

It was the night of the Grand Ball.  The entire Palace was full with lights, music, and royalty.  The Ishida was one of the first to arrive.  Yamato was searching all over to see if he could spot his friend.

            "Damn it!  The Kamiya's are always late!" he cursed under his breath.  He then spotted something else he had been looking for.  He walked up to the girl who was a glass of champagne while talking to two other boys.  She laughed at one of the boys and then noticed the prince walking her way.  

            "Good evening, Prince Yamato," she turned around and greeted the boy.  Yamato knelled down and kiss her hand.

            "It is a grand evening, Princess Mimi."  Yamato got back up to his feet.  "Mimi, may I ask you to do a favor?"

            "Sure, excuse me gentlemen."  Yamato offer his arm and Mimi took it as they walked around arm and arm.  "So, what is it you wanted me to do for you?"

            "Well, you probably heard that they're trying to get Taichi married."

            "Yes I heard, but I didn't believe it to be true."

            "Yes, it is.  Now my favor is that I want you to help me save him from what could be his future wife."  He then gave her a wink which made Mimi grin evilly.

            The Takenouchi's were the next to arrive.  King Takenouchi was the first one to step out of their carriage, helping his wife step out.  

            "Good, I thought we were going to be late."  She said as she got out of the carriage.

            "Mother, it was Tasia and Sora's fault that we couldn't get here early enough."  Melandra commented when she came out next.

            "Mela put a cork in it!"  Sora yelled at her sister.  The girls were having a hard time deciding on what to wear.  Mela and their mother wanted them to all match but Sora and Tasia complained while Sustain remand neutral.

            "Girls, please try to fight.  If you can't be nice to each other when you're near each other then don't be near one another.  Plus, Mela you should be busy."  Her mother order Sora and Mela. 

            "Yes, Mother."  They both replied.  King Takenouchi escorted the Queen as they walked into the Palace together.  Melandra followed along with Tasia and Burlan.  Sora remained outside with a disgusted face as she heard all the commotion inside.   Sora turned to her sister with her tongue sticking out. 

            "Do I really have to go in there?  I hate coward places!"

            "This time you do.  This ball means a lot to mother.  We'll just stay together and stand around during most of the night."  Sora nodded as the two entered.

            "That's her."  Yamato pointed as Melandra enter the room, still following her parents.

            "Yuck, poor Taichi.  They picked the ugliest one."  Yamato laughed at Mimi.

            Mela stayed by her mother side.  Luckily, the Kamiya's hadn't arrived yet.  But she cursed herself when she thought that, because that's when the family entered.

            King and Queen Kamiya headed over to the Takenouchi's with their two children behind them.  

            "Good evening, old friend!" as King Kamiya greeted the other king.  Taichi  greeted Melandra, like he was order to do earlier.  "I only count three.  Where are the other two rugrats?" 

            "They're around.  But I fear Sora might try to run away.  She hates social gatherings."  Her mother said.

            "My Sora wouldn't run away.  She said she stay here.  But what I'm afraid of happening is her killing herself here." the King laughed. The four parents started to talk. Kari then introduced herself to Burlan and Tasia and asked if they wanted to go look around.  The two agreed as the three took off into the crowd.  

            "Father, I am going to go look around for Yamato."

            "But take Princess Melandra with you."  Taichi winched as he told Melandra to follow him.  They walked around for a while but there were no sign of the boy.  Taichi stopped to lean against a pillar and sighed.

            "I saw his parents, but where is he!"  Melandra stood by him quietly.  "So, how have you been?"  Taichi tried his best not to act like a jerk, but it was hard. 

            "Fine," she nodded.  The two pretty much stood there for a while.

            'This is crazy!  I'm not spending the rest of my life with someone that I can't talk to well!'  Mela thought.  Then Yamato came up behind Taichi and grabbed his shoulder.

            "There you are!"

           "Hey! I've been looking all over this damn place for you!"  Taichi turned to Yamato and had his back to the princess.

            "I've been here.  Hey, Princess Mimi needs to have a word with you for moment."  He gave an obvious wink for the girl to see.

            "What the hell?  Why does she want me for?"  Taichi was confused with the odd behavior Yamato had.

            "She does not want you, she _needs _you.  Go on.  I'll stay here with her."  He pushed Taichi towards Mimi who was waiting nearby.  Taichi walked over and started to talk to the other girl.  Yamato let out a sigh.

            "It's sad." 

            "What is?"  Mela had her eyes on Taichi while listening to Yamato.

            "Those two were once so deeply in love.  It was hard to separate them.  Well, until his father order them not to be together anymore."  Mela eyes were full of hurt as she watched Mimi jump into Taichi's arms as he held her tightly.  Then anger filled her.

            "Well, they don't need to worry.  They can have each other!" She then went over to cry to her mother.

            'How can I marry someone who's in love with another girl?'

            Yamato laughed as he watched the girl storm off.  He then went over to his friends.

            "Mission's accomplish!"  He gave then the thumbs up.  

            "Really?"  Taichi filled with hope.  "Thanks, but if you excuse me, I'm going to go hide before my father strangles me."  He walked off.

            Sustain and Sora was standing around just like they said they were going to do.  Well, until a gentleman asked Sustain to dance. She hesitated on leaving her sister alone but Sora ordered her to go and have some fun.  Once alone she noticed a couple a guys just drooling over her.  She gave a disgusted sigh as she saw them walk over to her.

            "Hello, missy, do you care to dance."  These guys were perverts for sure.

            "Sorry I can't."

            "And why not?"

            "Just because I can't!"

            "You know it's rude to refuse a dance."

            "It's also rude to harass a girl."  Taichi walked by as he spotted the Fourk's brothers bothering another girl, like they always do.  He walked up to the group.

            "Funny, missy, now why can't you dance with us?"  Sora opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted.

            "She cannot dance with you because she already promised she would dance with me."  Sora suddenly felt all tingly when she saw the boy reach out his hand.  "Miss, are you going to keep you promise?"  Sora nodded as she accepted his hand.  Taichi then lead her to the dance floor.  They wrapped each other in each others arms then began to dance with the others.

            "Thanks."  Sora's voice cracked.  Sora didn't was losing it.  She never had this feeling before.  What could it be?

            "Your welcome, those guys are jerks.  They always harass the pretty girls.  But I'm surprised that they went after you."  Sora's face got all mad as she starred up at the boy.

            "What are you trying to say?"  Taichi laughed at her angry face.

            "They normally don't go for the beautiful ones."  Sora face turned red as she buried it in his chest.

            'Taichi, what are you doing?  You don't act like this.  Not with a girl you don't know.  But there's just something about this girl'

            "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!  King Kamiya was full of anger when Melandra told them all what happen.  "MY SON IS TO PIG HEADED!  DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEAN FOR THE KINGDOM'S FUTURE?"

            "Calm down, friend."  King Takenouchi was more tranquil then the other one.  Queen Kamiya was not paying attention to her husband.  He always acted like this to Taichi to make sure he was a strong leader.  She found amusement watching the dancers on the floor.  That's when she spotted her son dancing with a girl she never saw before.

            "Look, dear, there's Taichi.  He's there dancing with some strange girl." 

            "What?  Taichi never dances!"  He turned around and spotted his son as well.  "Well, I'll be."  King Takenouchi took his turn to look and spotted his daughter with the boy.  He laughs.

            "I thought I died before I saw my daughter dancing at a ball."

            "Your daughter?"  Queen Kamiya was confused to what the men where saying.

            "Looks like my friend, we chose the wrong daughter to arrange a marriage with my son."  Kamiya laughed.

            When the song stopped playing, Taichi held Sora's hand and lead her to one of the empty balconies.

            "I don't want to leave you alone.  That's a perfect time for them to strike again."  Sora nodded as she starred up to the sky covered with stars.

            "Thank you."  Sora then started to shiver since there was a cool breeze.  Taichi noticed this and wrapped his arms around her, giving her heat.  He felt the girl's body tense up but then soon relax.  Sora whispered another thank you to him.  Taichi just nodded as he breathed in her heavenly smell.  It was making he's body feel all crazy.  'What is this girl doing to me?'  Sora turned to Taichi as she starred into his chocolate brown eyes.  She felt like she was going to faint.  Taichi smiled at the girl as he looked back.  They then felt force pulling them self to one another.  While their lips met, Taichi ran his hands up and down her back while Sora had her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  They kiss deeply and with compassion   

for awhile until they had to separate for air.  Both were grasping for air afterwards.  Taichi laughed as he still held the girl.

            "It's funny, how you can do this to me and I don't even know your name."  Sora let out a weak laugh.

            "I know what you mean."  

"Ok, then," Taichi let go of her as he did a bow in front of her, "I am Prince Taichi Kamiya."  Sora's eyes widen. 'Oh no!  Some sister I am!  I just kissed my sister's future husband.'  Taichi eyes grew with worried as Sora started to turn pale.

"What is the matter?"

"Everything…"  Sora barely got out of her mouth.  Sora was in major shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I am the third daughter of King Takenouchi.  I am Princess Sora Takenouchi."

_Ok what do you think?  I hope I did a good one on this one.  Did I?  Help me out here and review for me! Lol!_


	3. The New Plan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

            It was a long couch ride home to Sora's kingdom and the ball didn't end till late at night.  Sora snuggled closer to her sister, Sustain, who had her arms around the young girl.  Sora had her eyes close but she was finding it hard to sleep.  She just couldn't stop thinking about him.

***Flashback***

            There was only silent for a while as the two stood outside on the balcony.  Sora had her head turned away from the boy so she wouldn't his expression.  Taichi then started to laugh hard.  Sora turned to look at him with an angry face.

            "What is so funny?"

            "Nothing, you just had me worried.  With the face you made, I thought there was something seriously wrong." But he was actually laughing at the fact that he was acting like a playboy.  He skipped from one sister to the next.

            "There is something seriously wrong!  You are going to be married to my sister!" 'Damn, she looks so sexy when she's mad.'  Taichi walked over to her.  Sora felt limp as he took her into his arms and gave her a soft, long, kiss.  After he parted his lips from hers he leaned over to Sora's right ear.

            "I was going to be married to your sister," Taichi whispered.  His voice made sent chills through Sora's body.  Sora's eyes then grew wide as she stepped back from him.

            "What do you mean?"  Taichi shrugged his shoulders.

            "She called it off tonight, so you don't have to worry."  He took her in his arms once more.  Sora felt completely different for some reason.  She never felt like that before.

            "What are you doing to me?"  Sora could barely talk.  Taichi chuckled.

            "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."   And they spent the rest of the night together.

***End***

            Sora let out a smile as she kept on reoccurring the night over and over in her head.  Sustain smiled too as she watched her sister.  Melandra, who was sitting across from them, watch Sora with hatred written all over her face.  

            'I don't get it.  I am clearly a lot better than her.  But why did he prefer her instead of me?  It just doesn't make sense!'

For the past couple of the days Sora had her family worried over her.  She was acting unusual.  They all figured it had something to do with Prince Taichi.  It was only Sustain who knew what actually went on that night.

"Sora I can't believe it!"  Sustain said as Sora finished with the details of her night with Taichi.  They were on Sora's bed.  Sustain was just sitting on the edge as Sora lied on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know I can't believe it either.  Sister, I never thought I could feel the way I did, especially around a boy.  The feeling I had around him was so odd.  I never felt it before."

"It's called love, my sister."  Sora smiled.

"And I always thought love was a bad thing."  Sustain laughed.  Sora then turned over and looked at her sister.

            "Am I a bad sister?"

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Well, I'm in love with the man my sister was suppose to be married to."

            "Yes, but it would be worst if he called it off.  You have to remember she made the decision not to marry him.  So it's not bad."

            "But Mela's been acting meaner towards me than she usually is."

            "Just don't worry about it.  I'm sure she's just jealous."

            Taichi and Yamato were dueling inside the castle.  It was the tenth round and Taichi has yet to win one duel.  Yamato knew this was unusual for Taichi since they usually come up tie at the end.  He knew there was something going on with his friend.  He had been acting out of the usual lately.  And it was bothering Yamato and wanted to know what was up.

            "Let's take a break," Yamato said when he finished beating him once more.  Taichi just nodded as he walked over to the side and put his sword away as Yamato did the same thing.

            "Taichi, what's going on?"  Yamato said without looking over to the other prince.  Taichi was in a little bit of shock.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I think you know exactly what I mean.  You are not acting like yourself at all.  You're so distant but yet so at peace, sort of."

            "I don't get what you saying, Yamato."

            "Like whenever your father would tell you to do something, you would use to complain and argue with him but now you do it right away while whistling.  There is something wrong with you, my friend.  And don't tell me there isn't because I know."

            "You are wrong.  There is nothing wrong with me.  For once in my life, everything is great, just great."  Yamato cocked an eyebrow.

            "At first I thought you might have been happy about you not having to marry Takenouchi's daughter anymore but I have a feeling there is more to that?"  Taichi nodded.

            "There is.    Yamato, my friend, I believe I have fallen in love."  Yamato jaw dropped.  He put his hands on Taichi's shoulder and started to shake him a bit.

            "Taichi!  Are you sick or something!  Now, I am even more worried."  Taichi pushed him away.

            "Stop that!  I am just fine!  Jeez, man, what's the big deal?"

            "Taichi, you and I are the biggest playboys around.  We don't go around falling in _love.  _We meet girls, charm them so they can fill our bed for the night and then forget about them after that.  We don't have emotions in it like love."  Taichi shook his head.

            "No, I'm not like that anymore.  I've meant a girl.  She gave me such a feeling I never felt before with any girl; the best feeling ever.  And know I find myself not being able to stop thinking about this girl."

            "So who is this girl that seems to have turned my best friend around like this?"

            "Her name is Sora."

            "Sora?  Hmm… I've never heard that name before. She must have not been one of my girls once.  So who is she exactly?" Yamato chuckled.

            "Remember Melandra?"  Yamato nodded.  "Well she is Melandra's younger sister."   Yamato tried so hard to keep his laughter in, but found out that he could not.

            "That's a classic!"

**********************************************************************************************

            The girls were having their language tutoring out in the balcony.  Sora was doing nothing but staring out into the land.  She found it hard to concentrate.  She kept on wondering if it was possible for her to see Prince Taichi again.  She sighed at the thought of him.

            "Princess Sora!  Excuse me, but is there something out there that is more interesting then my lesson?"  The professor came up behind her.  Sora jumped up with surprise.

            "No, sir! Sorry, sir!"  Sora turned around and found her sisters laughing at her.

            "Princess Sora, I use to not be able to keep you quiet from all the rude remarks you made about the lessons and know you haven't let out a peep.  Is something wrong?"

            "No, sir.  I am fine."  Sora started to sweat a bit.  She wished that he would just leave her alone.  Thank goodness for Tasia who stood up on her chair pointing off the balcony.

            "Look! Someone's here!"  All the girls rushed over the side of the balcony except for the professor.

            "Girls!  We must finish our lesson!"  But it was no use.

            "I wonder who it is!"  Tasia was full of excitement.  Melandra turned around and gave a groan.

            "It's no one important.  It's just King Kamiya."  Sora's eyes widen.  She then squinted at the carriage hoping to spot Taichi come out of there, but her wishes where scattered when only the king came out. 

**********************************************************************************************

            "Good friend, Kamiya!  What a surprise to see you here!  What business has brought you here?"  King Takenouchi greeted King Kamiya when he entered the court room.

            "I have come here to discuss our idea about our land uniting as one!"  King Takenouchi ordered for wine to be brought to them.

            "I thought that the plan was out the window, since my daughter, Melandra, decided not to go through with her marriage with your son."  King Takenouchi tried his best to act brainless.

            "No, my friend, our children will marry but not Princess Melandra."

            "Not Melandra? Who then?"  Takenouchi turned his back to the other man.

            "Princess Sora.  I know you saw her with my son at the Grand Ball and the connection they had.  That girl has made quite an impact on my son.  Ever since that night, he's been of in his own world.  He's totally different.  Every time I command him to do something, he does it with no argument which he never did before."  King Takenouchi gulped.

           "Oh, really?"  Sora was acting weird too, but he pretended to himself that he didn't know the reason, but deep down, he did.  He loved Sora more then any of his other children.  Takenouchi didn't mind marrying off his other daughters but he wanted Sora to stay at home where he could watch her and know man can touch her.  But now, lately, he's heart was full of pain where once there was joy.  He saw how joyful his daughter has become lately and hated the fact that another man had caused that happiness.  His biggest fear of him being replaced by another man in Sora's life was come true.  And he was clueless on what to do.

            "I know they only met for one night, so it's too soon to say anything, so that's why I have come.  My son is driving me crazy and I think it's because he wishes to see your daughter again.  So, let's arrange for them to spend some time together like we did with Princess Melandra."

            "Honey, that's a great idea." Queen Takenouchi walked down the staircase and over to where the two men were standing.  She had to interrupt them before her husband had said no.  She knew how sensitive he was towards Sora.  "We are going on our annually cruise on our yacht in a few short weeks.  Our whole family goes along and your family can come along as well.  This way the children don't feel pressure to anything since their family will be there too."

            "That is a great idea.  We've needed a break for a while now.  I'm sure my Queen will love the idea as well as my children."

            "But wait!  Don't tell Taichi that you will be coming with us.  Let's have it as a surprise for both him and Sora."  King Kamiya laughed.

            "Good plan.  Well, I'll better be off and tell my wife.  Thank you for the opportunity, my friends.  I'll see you in a few weeks."  He hugged the two and left.  The king and queen still stood in the empty court room.  The king had sadness across his face.

            "There, there honey.  I know how you feel."  Queen Takenouchi hugged her husband.  "But you need to consider if you want your daughter to have a happy life."

            "Of course I want her to be happy!" the king yelled out.

            "Well, the only thing that will make her truly happy, I believe, is Prince Taichi.  I've never seen our daughter as happy as she is now after she meant him.  You need to allow her to see him again and if they do marry you must be happy for her happiness."

            "I know, but…"

            "I don't get it.  You had no problem assigning Melandra to get married to him."

            "That was different!"  He stormed out of there.  The queen sighed.

"Oh, honey, she's not our baby anymore.  She's all grown up and now must depend on someone else to love her instead of us.  I believe Prince Taichi can love her the way she wants and protect her more then any one else can.  I know you know this, but why can't you understand it?  Do you need _proof_?"

_Ok, this was a rather boring chapter.  The next chapter will be about the Takenouchi's and Kamiya's cruise and then after that Taichi will finally show his Proof of Love.  Ok, that's a taste to what is about to happen.  I'll give you one fair warning.  The next chapter is going to be the final happy chapter for a while.  _   But I really enjoy the plot I came up with this story and I hope you will to! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Onboard The Lovebird

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!_

            A few weeks went by and it was soon time for the Takenouchi's yearly cruise on their beautiful yacht, The Lovebird.  King Takenouchi bought the yacht as a wedding gift to his wife years ago.  The children were excited, just like they were every year, as they ran through the enormous deck.  

            "Hey Tasia, what do you want to do first?" Burlan asked his sister as they waited for the yacht to set sail.

            "Let see…I know lets play hide and seek!"

            "Hey I was going to suggest we do that!" 

            "Aww….ok then you can be it first!"

            "Alright then….hey! I don't want to be it first!"  But when the little boy looked the girl already took off to hide.

            Melandra sat on one of the patio chairs, looking out to the ocean, in a daydream.  Her little brother came then and broke her away from her dream.

            "What do you want?!" She yelled at the boy.

            "Have you seen Tasia?"

            "No I haven't! Now go away!"

            "Man, Mela, I don't know what's wrong with you but you been meaner then usually lately!"  He then went on to find his other sister.  Melandra looked at him as he walked away.

            "I hate them all!  Boys are nothing but trouble.  But there is one thing I hate more," Her eyes narrowed and turned to ice, "Sora!"

*************************************************************************

The yacht had already set sailed and Sora was in her eldest sister's cabin, braiding her long, soft hair.  But she was still in her daze that she had been all those weeks.  Sustain kept on calling her name but got no reaction.

            'Does she got it bad!?' She thought as she turned to look at her sister.  "Sora!  Oh Sora!"  Sora finally blinked as she looked at her sister.

            "Yes?"

            "It felt like we stopped just now!"  Sora just gave her an empty look.  "Come on, lets go and check it out!"  Sustain grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her up to the deck.  Once outside they found out that the yacht did stop.  The girls were both equally confused.

            "What's going on?"  Sora asked as she looked over to the dock that they have stopped by.

            "Maybe there was an emergency with the supplies or something?"

            "But where are we?"

            "We're on the coast of Kamiya's land."  Melandra walked up behind them.

            "Kamiya!" Sora's eyes filled with happiness.  

            "Sustain!  Mela! Sora!"  The girls turned around at the sound of their names to find their youngest sister running towards them.

            "What is it, Tasia?" Sustain asked.  Tasia stopped in front of them as she rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

            "Mother wants us all at the captain's quarters!"  

*************************************************************************

            "It's so great to see you again old friend!"  Kamiya greeted Takenouchi as their wives did the same.  Taichi and Hikari bowed before the Takenouchi's ruler and then stood behind their parents just as Burlan was doing with his parents.  Taichi was looking all around with excitement in his eyes.  They adults all started to talk until Tasia came running to the group.

            "I found them!"  The girls all walked in with their matching sailor dresses.  Taichi looked at Sora with a big smile across his face as Sora did the same.  The girls all curtsied and greeted the Kamiyas.  Hikari then gave both Tasia and Burlan a hug.

            "Hey Hikari, Burlan and I just thought of a fun game!  Do you want to play with us?" Tasia asked. 

            "Sure!"

            "You kids go ahead and leave us adults alone."

            "Yes."  Hikari went with Burlan and Tasia and Melandra walked away as well.  Sustain had to drag Sora away and Taichi was to follow but his father stopped him.  

            "Taichi help your mother unpack first before you do anything."  Taichi let out a groan but nodded and did as he was ordered to do.  And the yacht set sail once again.

***********************************************************************************************

            Sora leaned on the rail of the yacht as she looked up at the clouds in the sky.  She had just got done finishing up doing Sustain's hair and her sister then shooed her out for her to take a nap.  She still couldn't believe that Taichi was on board with them.  She was debating if she should go out and find him.  But what if he didn't want to see her?  He hadn't seen him around since they left the Kamiya's docks.  Maybe he was avoiding her?  But he seemed so happy when she entered the room earlier.  But then again, Melandra was next to her.  Could he been smiling at her instead?  Sora felt like she was about to cry.  Why was she liked this?  He was the one who put these new feelings into her!  She then felt two arms wrapped around her body.  Her body stiffened but she relaxed when she smelt the familiar and peaceful scent.

            "Damn, you guys got a huge boat here!"  Taichi turned her around so she would face him and gave her a kiss, it was light first but as Sora began to kiss back, it deepened.  They wrapped each other in their arms as the kiss grew longer.  Taichi didn't realize how much he missed her:  her smell, her touch, her taste.  As they separate for air, both their lips where a bright red.

            "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Taichi said.  Sora cheeks turned red as well.

            "You were?"  So she was wanted by him after all. Her body filled with relieved then.  Taichi then pulled her closer to him as he leaned down next to ear.

            "Is there any place private we can go to so we won't be so out in the open?" Taichi whispered.  Sora's eyes grew big as her body filled with fear.  But she shook out of it as she nodded.

            "Can we go?"  Taichi grabbed a hold of her hand and held it.  Sora then walked with him to the cabins.  She opened the door to her cabin and allowed Taichi to enter before her.  Melandra stood hidden in the corner as she watched the two enter the room.  Her face turned red in anger and jealousy.  

            Taichi looked around the room.

            "So I'm guessing that this is where you sleep."  Sora gave a meek yes as she looked down at her feet.  Taichi studied her.  He could tell that he was nervous.  He walked over to her and held her in his arms.

            "Sora, you don't have to worry.  I just asked for some privacy because our parents could be watching and that makes me very uneasy."  Taichi brushed her cheek with her hand.  "Sora, ever since the ball, I couldn't concentrate on anything going on in my life except you."  He pulled her onto the bed to sit down next to him.  "I've never felt this feeling before with any girl.  And it's the best feeling I could ever feel."  

            "I know what you mean."  They pulled together for another kiss.  As it grew deeper, Taichi laid Sora down on the bed and he put himself on top of her.  They continued with the deep kisses as Taichi took the invitation Sora gave when she opened her mouth.  Sora ran her hands through Taichi's hair as he had his hands running up and down her sides.  Taichi later on started to give kisses around her neck as she let out soft moans.  Taichi would use to take his girls all the way when he was put in a position like this but this was different.  He had different feelings toward Sora, wonderful feelings, and he didn't want to do anything that would cost him losing her.  

            Their make-out session lasted over fifteen minuets.  Taichi then lay down with Sora in her arms.  Sora laid on Taichi's chest, listening to his breathing and heartbeat.  The peaceful rhythm caused her to fall asleep.

***********************************************************************************************

            "Mother, are you not going to do anything about this?"  Melandra complained.

            "Sora's is not a child anymore.  It's time for her to decide what's wrong and what's right and to follow her own feelings!" 

            "But Mother, their in her cabin, alone!  It's just not right!"

            "Melandra, jealousy is not very attractive for a lady."

            "What?! Me Jealous?  Of my little sister? I don't believe it!"  She then stormed out of the room. The queen sighed.

            "When will those two stop fighting."

***********************************************************************************************

            Sora woke up a while later.  She turned over to find the person she fell asleep with but the bed was empty.  Sora's body was filled with sadden.  She so wished that he was still there when she woke up.  She looked outside the door to see it was past dark.  She had missed dinner.  Maybe that's where he went, he was probably hungry.  It looked quite late now so he probably is in his own room now, sleeping.  Yeah that's probably it.   She went back inside her cabin as she changed out of her sailor suit and into her night gown.  She was sleepy yet but everybody was probably in bed already so it's just best to stay inside.  She got a brushed and ran it through her hair. She sat at her mirror as she combed her hair.  She then saw red rash-like things on her neck.  She started to freak when she rubbed it and it wouldn't come off.  She tried to think of how that happened.  Did she have that when she was with Taichi?  Or maybe she got it from him.  It was quite odd; everything was very unusual with her now since she's with Taichi.  She finished up and got out the book she had started reading a little while back.  

***********************************************************************************************

            Taichi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he heard his father talking on and on about the future.

            "Taichi don't screw this chance up like you screw everything else in your life!"

            "Father, don't worry!  I won't do anything stupid! Now can I leave?!"

            "No, because I don't believe it!  You don't know how much this will mean for the kingdom and its future."

            "Yes, father!  I don't know how much it means to the kingdom but I know how much Sora means to me and I can't even imagine what I would do if I would do something that would cause her to leave me."  Taichi then walked out of the room and went to his own.  His father gave a smile as he looked at the door his son just exited.

            "He's finally changed to the man we wanted him to be all along.  And it's all thanks to that girl! Everything is perfect now!  Just perfect!  Nothing can go wrong!"

_Well ta-da! My beautiful, last happy chapter.  The next chapter is where all the action starts (I think)!  I hoped you liked it!  I sure did! Lol! I'm pathetic!  And I know what some of you were thinking on that Tai and Sora bit up there!  But I'm no that kind of writer!  I'm only 15 crying out loud!  But I'm not that innocent.  Opps said too much! Lol! Just scratch that!  Well review please or I swear I'll stop writing! ^_^_


	5. The Nightmare Begins

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters._

            Those few weeks on the _Lovebird_ went by like seconds for Taichi and Sora.  They spent every waking minute they could with each other.  They found a sort of paradise with one another:  a paradise they never wanted to leave.  But the worst they feared had come true.  It was time for the two to part once again.  

The yacht arrived at the boarder of the Kamiya's land during the afternoon when it was most active.  Taichi and Sora were up on deck; Sora in front of Taichi with his arms wrapped around her while kissing her neck lightly.  Sora looked over the land as the ship arrived closer to the docks.

"Wow, you have some very beautiful lands."  Taichi took a break and rested his chin on the girl's shoulder as he looked the same direction as her.

"Eh…it's nothing special. I've seen more beautiful things…"  He then turned her around and brushed her cheek with his hand, "…like you." He went down to give her a very passionate kiss.  When they parted, the two held each other tightly.

"TAICHI KAMIYA IT IS TIME TO LEAVE NOW!"  They heard King Kamiya in the distance.  Sora held the young prince even tighter as she buried her face in his chest to hide the tears that were forming.

"I do not want you to go," she squeaked.  Taichi then ran his fingers through her hair softly.

"I know how you feel.  I don't want to go either but I have to but hey…" he then lifted her head so her eyes met up with his, "We'll see each other real soon, I promise. Here." Taichi took off a ring from his finger and placed it on hers. "This is to remind you of me.  Its very special to me just like you are." He then gave her one final kiss as if it was the last one he would ever give her.  Sora then received an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Taichi stood at the end at the dock watching Sora, who was standing at the back of the ship, as it drifted father and father away until it could only be seen as a little black dot.  Taichi then found himself mouthing the words _I love you._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            There were only a few weeks of peace after the cruise of dreams.  Taichi and Sora traded letters with one another but they still had no hope of seeing each other too and the next recent incidents made it even harder.

            A war was about to begin.  The main enemy was the country of Isia, whose ruler was one of the eldest of the Fourk brothers, Tarran.    The former king was murdered a few years back but Tarran could not assume the throne until he was eighteen.  

            When Tarran's father was killed he was coming home from a meeting at King Takenouchi's castle.  It was very late when the gathering ended and the king wanted to return the fastest way he could.  So, Takenouchi gave him direction for a short cut that would get him home quickly.  King Tarran followed Takenouchi's path but he was rather foolish for taking only a couple of guards with him.  On the road he was ambushed by a group of smugglers.  Refusing to give up the treasures he had only with him, he was killed by them along with is guards.

            When Tarran and his brothers heard of this they thought that Takenouchi had planned the assassination against his father and swore that one day they will get revenge for his father.  So, Tarran gathered all of his father's allies and had declared war on Takenouchi.  

            Afraid of the great military powers his enemies had, Takenouchi thought it would be wise to gather his own allies to aid him.  He, along with his wife, left to the estate of the richest king of the world where the other allied kings were supposed to meet. There he met his good friend, King Kamiya, who also brought his family along.

            "Where's Sora?" Prince Taichi asked Takenouchi when he arrived.

            "We left the children behind.  We did not want to endanger their lives incase we were attacked on the way here.  I will later send for them to join them as soon as I figure the safest route for them to take."  Taichi was saddened.  He was really hoping to see Sora again.

            The two other Fourk brothers, Jaswen and Deriat, were in their brother's study when their brother mad an appearance.

            "Good you two came!" The new king said as he took a seat.

           "It was good that you finally decided to show up, do you know how long we were waiting for?!" Jaswen complained.  Tarran just gave a smirk and shrugged.

            "You guys don't know what its like to be a king. There is so much to do in so little time."

            "So what did you call us for, brother?" asked Deriat trying to avoid any arguments that were about to happen.

            "Well, I've been thinking about this upcoming war and I believe that it still won't succeed in getting revenge for our father."

            "What do you mean?"

            "This war will destroy many soldiers.  But so what?  King Takenouchi will not care about a few peasants lost.  We need to attack where it will affect the bastard the most…" Tarran then pointed to the left portion of his chest, "Right here. He took away someone we loved why shouldn't we take someone he does?"

            "An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth!"  Jaswen stood up and shouted with a big smirk on his face.

            "Yes, but we got to make his punishment worst then the crime. It is the only way people will learn not to mess with the Fourk family."  Tarran then looked up at his brother Jaswen, who looked like he was already visualizing the whole thing.  "Can I trust with this?"  The middle brother dropped his jaw.

            "What me?!" Tarran then grinned as he nodded.  "You can count on me bro! I won't let you down!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Princess….wake up…please your highness…"  A man gently shook the shoulder of the young girl.

            "What...uh?" Sora rubbed her eyes and when her vision wasn't so blurry she recognized that the man in her room was the captain of her father's guard.

            "I am sorry to disturb you miss but please gather your stuff.  Your father has order you and your siblings to leave tonight so you can join him."  Sora nodded and dismissed him as she got together her belongings.

            The carriage ride was a long one and the Takenouchi children were very restless for being woken up so early.  Tasia and Burlan went back to sleep while Melandra was complaining as usually.

            "This is nuts!  Why is Father dragging us out here in the middle of the night?  Why can't we just leave during the day like normal people?"

            "I'm sure Father has a good reason for this all, right Sora?"  Sustain turned to her sister who was looking out the window in a daze fiddling with the ring that Taichi gave her on her hand. "Sora?" She tugged at her sister's arm.

            "Huh? Excuse me?" Sora said wide eye.  Sustain laughed.

            "Sora, when are you going to join us again on earth?"  Sora opened her mouth to say something but was disrupted when the carriage suddenly stopped and a screamed was heard.  Soon fighting could be heard which woke the little ones up. 

            "What's going on?" Burlan said with fear.

            "I don't know," said Sustain.  The carriage door then flew open and some strange scary men appeared. The children huddle themselves together as far back of the carriage as they could.  One of the men looked over each child.

            "That one," he ordered as he pointed at Sora's direction.  Two of the men yanked Sora out of the carriage as the others went after the other children.  They pulled Sora along while Sora struggled to get free.  She looked around the area and saw dead bodies everywhere.  Most of them were her father's guards.  She was so afraid she couldn't speak as water grew in her eyes from fear.  The girl then heard her brother and sisters calling for help and when she turned around she saw her worst nightmare come to life.  The men who were in charge of getting the rest of the children pulled out their swords and slaughter each of them.

            "NOOO!" Sora struggled harder to get freed and manage to escape.  She started to run towards her siblings' bodies but she felt a sharp pain from behind and blacked out.  Jaswen stood over the girl's body.

            "Good. Tie her up and get her in the bag.  Then get rid of the evidence. We are finished here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was morning already and King Takenouchi paced back and forth.  His wife sat next to Queen Kamiya worried just as much as her husband.  Taichi looked at the window which showed the entrance gate.  His father put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

            "I don't get it! They should have been here by now!"  Takenouchi burst out.

            "Do you think something happened?" asked Queen Takenouchi.

            "Don't say things like that!"

            "Maybe we should send a scout to find them. They probably lost their way."  Kamiya advised.

            "Yes that would be wise."

            "Father?" Taichi spoke up, "Please allow me to go and search for them?"  

            "I uh…" Kamiya pondered for a moment. He really did not want his son to go.  He looked at the boy's eyes.  There was something new in them.  He has never seen it before.  He was truly worried probably more worry then any of them.  The king smiled as he nodded. "You may go but promise me you be careful."  Taichi had a smile on his face as he hugged his father to thank him.  He then left for the stables to retrieve his horse.  He did not have a moment to spare.

            Taichi raced through the forest along the path that the carriage was suppose to take.  He had cold sweat running through his face.  He knew something was not right, he felt it in his stomach.

            The prince soon spotted the wreckage of the carriage in a distance.  A chill went down his spine.  He soon could see all the corpses on the ground with dried up blood everywhere.  He jumped off his horse without even coming to a complete stop.  Taichi ran through all the bodies, searching.  His eyes grew big when he came upon the bodies of the Takenouchi children….Sustain, Melandra, Tasia and Burlan.   He checked them for any kind of life but nothing.  Taichi then continued through the bodies to find Sora but she wasn't among them.  He didn't know if this was a good thing yet or not.

            "SORA!?" He yelled several times but all he heard was the noises of nature.  He then felled to his name as he started to cry whimpering Sora's name now and then.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi decided to go back and tell the news to his father and the others before he did anything else.  When he arrived the castle was filled with tears.

"I can't believe it! I just can not believe it!" Takenouchi shrieked.

"My babies! My poor poor babies!" Queen Takenouchi cried into her hands as Queen Kamiya tried her best to comfort her.

Taichi went up to his father who was trying his best not to cry too.  Someone had to be strong.

"Father, may I leave?"

"Where are you going my boy?

"I'm going to go and try to find Sora."  King Kamiya heard this.

"What's the use?  She's dead too!"  He yelled as he sat down.

"We don't know that! There was no body!"  Taichi walked over to in front of him.

"Why would they kill all of them but save her?! Think boy!"

"I don't know but I do know that Sora is alive!  She has to be!"  He then stormed out with an upset expression on his face.

Taichi walked outside and went over to the gate.  He then stared out into the forest. 

"Sora, I know you are out there somewhere.  I will find you. I promise you."

_Wow I actually wrote a new chappy.  YAY ME ^0^!  Sorry it took so long to update.  A lot of problems happened to me these past few months and I'm not going to bore you with my boring life!  OKAYZ ^_^!  Well I really hoped you liked this chapter.  It was sad I know!  *teardrop*  I am really happy at how many people enjoy this fic cause its my favorite one and I am really proud of it (I also like Fighting Against Love but this one comes first).  Well please review and tell me what you think cause that will tell me that someone actually does care about me and my story so I can keep writing and not commit suicide ^_^ lol! TTFN! ~*~Goldfish~*~_


	6. Neverending Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters 

Sora slowly opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The walls were a dull gray and the small room itself was in need of a good cleaning since it was very easy to spot dust or cobwebs anywhere. The room was gloomy since the rays of the sun could barely entered through the single small-bared window. The young girl found herself to be lying on a single bed, which contained nothing but a tiny throw pillow to rest her head on. It was really uncomfortable compared to the beds she was use to sleeping on.

"W…where am I?" Sora asked herself as she sat up. Suddenly, a huge rush of pain hit her head as she released a groan, placing a hand on her forehead.

When the pain had seemed to disappear, the young princess took a scan around the room, trying to remember how she got here. It was not until long until of what had happened to her and her siblings flashed in front of her eyes. Her eyes grew wide as her face turned as pale as a ghost. Her entire body started to shake.

"Sustain…Melandra…Tasia…Burlan…No, it could not be," she whispered as tears started to form in her eyes. "It had to be a dream. Yes, a nightmare. They could not have really…" she trailed off in fright. The water works started now, as she bawled into her hands. "It can't be true!" she yelled.

It was then that the large iron door of the room was opened, and a scary heavy man with a long beard entered. The sound caused Sora to jump, taking her face always from her moist palms.

"So, you finally awake," the man spoke in a deep old tone after he had scanned the princess. "I will tell Lord Jaswen." And with that, he exited the way he came.

"Wait! No, don't go!" Sora exclaimed as she quickly got out of the bed and raced to the door. But she was too late. She started to pound against the hard door with her hands as she started to cry once more. "Please, don't leave me alone!" she whined as she grew tired and fell on her knees.

She remained there, crying in fright until moments later, the sound of the door opening once more caught her attention. Sora quickly rose to her feet and stood back as the same man from before opened it. He held the door open as a dark tall sinister man entered.

"It's good to see that you are finally awake, Princess," he spoke, staring at the girl with mad eyes. "I trust you slept well."

Sora gasped in fright as she immediately recognized from before. "Y…y…you…" she stuttered.

"Let me introduce myself," he said, giving a slight bow. "I am Prince Jaswen Fourk of Isia."

"Of Isia?" Sora repeated, immediately recognizing the country at war with her father. Jaswen nodded at the princess. Sora's eyes soon grew angry as she narrow them.

"Why!" she demanded, staring straight at the prince.

"For revenge," Jaswen said rather casually, with no emotions. "You see, your father, King Takenouchi took away our father, someone we cared for very much. So we decided it would be appropriate to take something he cares for…his children."

"My father did not kill your father! It's just a misunderstanding! There was no need to…" Sora started to explain until the other interrupted her.

"It is you who is misunderstood, princess! I refuse to believe that lie!" he shouted in anger.

"And why didn't you kill me as well? If it was your revenge to kill the Takenouchi children, then why am I still living? I am a Takenouchi too…" Jaswen grinned as he stepped forward towards the girl, causing Sora to instinct step back.

"Because it would be ashamed to destroy such beauty," he said softly, stroking Sora's cheek with the back of his hand. "Ever since I saw you at the Grand Ball, I fell in love with your beautiful face." Sora was able finally to recognize him as one of the men that were harassing her at the ball. They were the ones that Taichi rescued her from.

"Don't touch me!" she said, angrily, slapping the hand away. "You're a monster! You took away my sisters and brother!" Jaswen shut his eyes as he shook his head slightly.

"A monster? Well, sweet princess, you would come to find that the only way of surviving is to be with this monster. I'll let you think about what you want to do." And with that he turned to exit, waving his hand to the other man. "Enjoy your stay," he grinned before finally exit, the door exiting behind him.

Sora, wrapping her arms around herself, started crying once more. What was she to do? She was all alone, in a gloomy cold room with her siblings' death fresh in her mind. Then, something shiny had caught the corner of her eye. Looking down at her hand, she caught sight of the ring on her finger.

"Taichi…" she whispered between tears.

It had been days since the death of the Takenouchi children and the sorrow still struck the royal parents as well as many others. The Takenouchi's had returned back home to bury the corpses of their children. They even had a gravestone made for their missing child, Sora.

Taichi was still determined as ever to find Princess Sora, believing that she was still alive. While his parents thought he was just in denial and protested against the chance of Sora being alive, Taichi did not listen. Each day at the break of dawn, he would ride off on his house to continue the search, following any clues the few clues he had. He would return at daybreak, at the order of his mother, with nothing to show for his searches. But he refused to give up. Something in his heart told him his love was alive, somewhere out there.

He would have trouble sleeping at night. All he could think of was her. He felt no need to eat meals, but his mother worried over this and forced him to. His parents soon got extremely worried over their son's behavior, afraid that he would get ill. So, his father gave him an ultimatum. If Sora was not found by the end of the second week, his son would quit his futile search and start aiding in helping the road. It was something Taichi did not consent to but had to obey.

Trying harder and harder on his searches, they were all found to be in vain. 'I need to find her,' Taichi coached himself as he rode his horse throughout the lush forests, looking for any sign of the girl. He thought that Sora had somehow ran away from the assassins and was lost somewhere in this forest, alone and confused on how to get out. But the two weeks were coming to a close, a fact that grew heavy on the young prince's heart. As the sun set on the final day, Taichi eyes filled with tears, watching it.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I was not strong enough," he whispered into nothingness.

King and Queen Takenouchi had already returned back to the castle. It was time once again for the kings to come up with battle strategies for the war. King Takenouchi, however, felt there was no more reason to fight the war. He was felt he had lost everything with the death of his children.

King Kamiya hated to see his friend so dishearten and thought participating in a war would make it worse. He tried to come up with a peaceful solution that would end this war. It was a while until he finally found something that would work. He had ordered his son to go talk to the King of Isia's brother to try to see if he could talk some sense into him. If they could get the brother to believe then he could maybe convince his brother. And he knew someone closer his age would be better at convincing then some old men. So, he sent Taichi off, with some of the royal guards, just in case.

Sora was thrown on the floor of her room prison that was located in one of the castle tower, her eyes shut. She had refused to eat or drink anything that she was offered, afraid what they had put in it. And she grew to become quiet ill from the poor conditions of the room. She was now very weak and was having much trouble staying standing. Sora had given up all hope as well of being rescued. And a part of her did not want to be. For she had blamed herself for the death of her siblings and believed her parents would be furious at her for it if she saw them again. All she was doing now was wait around until the angel of death came to take her.

Her eyes slowly opened as she heard something from the outside. It was a fanfare. But it was just not any fanfare; it was the Fanfare of the Kamiya's. It could not be. Sora struggled and finally sat herself up. She had to be hallucinating. But it did not end. She then tried her best to crawl to the window. Curiosity had gotten the best of her as well as her hopes that she just had to see. With the wall to help support her, she forced herself to stand up. Her strength in her legs was about to give out. But thankfully she was close enough to the window that she was able to grab onto the bars to keep herself up. The window was so small, not even Sora's head would get through it and the bars were so close together that it would be impossible for her to stick her hand through without getting it stuck.

She was finally able to see out the window and saw many horsemen in front of the castle entrance. And it did not take long for the princess to recognize the young brown-headed man in the front. Taichi! Her eyes widen. It just could not be true. She opened her mouth to call out his name but found that she had lost her voice due to the illness. Oh, no!

Prince Taichi had been given permission to enter the castle of Jaswen Fourk. With the wave of his hand, Taichi motioned his men to enter the castle's gates. They were moving. Sora had to get Taichi's attention somehow before it was too late. But how? She was thinking of throwing her shoe to do it, but it would not fit through the window's bars. And anything small enough to fit would be too small to be noticed by anyone. She had to try though. Sora took a moment to look for a stone that was near her to throw, but all the decent side ones where too far away. With her weakness slowing her down, by the time she retrieved the stone Taichi would have gone by. Now what?

'Oh Taichi,' she thought in her head as she looked over to the ring on her finger. That's it. She tried as quickly as she could to take it off. Time was cutting short. After it was finally off, Sora repositioned herself as she started to aim where Taichi would be. She started praying for a miracle to happen and that the ring would hit him. She only had one shot. After flinging it out the window, Sora was watching the piece of jewelry carefully as it flew in the air as she pleaded in her mind

Suddenly there was a call from one of Taichi's guards from behind. It caused the prince to stop his horse and to look back at were the call had come from. It was at that moment the ring had fell inches in front of his horse. No! Sora's last hopes were suddenly crashing as she watched the scene. Why would she believe that would work? After all, fate had not been kind to her lately.

'Oh, Taichi…' she thought. And with her last ounce of strength, she watched with tears trailing down her cheek as Taichi and the others disappear closer to the castle. She let out a gasp as she suddenly lost all her energy, causing her to collapse to the ground with the tears still flowing from her shuteyes.

_OMG! OO! I don't believe it! I actually made an update! It has been over two years! Actually, I was planning to stop writing since there had been so many things that had prevented me from doing so sigh --'! But my aunt convinced me to start writing again since I finally have the time now, since I'm graduated and all 0! w00t! I'm going to try to keep up with my writing but I'm not going to make any promises since I haven't been able to keep them that well . ! And gosh, what a depressing chapter I came back with! Heh, well I hope you enjoyed anyways! As always, review please! - TTFN!_


End file.
